


Once Upon A Dream

by derrenbrowns



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derrenbrowns/pseuds/derrenbrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>highschool AU where Jim Kirk is the popular football player and Spock's the openly gay, bullied student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know You

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

 

The corridor was usually crowded and noisy, but today you couldn't even hear your own thoughts. Spock didn't mind that though. He could quickly get to the class without being made fun of.

Well, almost. He felt someone tap touch his arm, so he tried to fasten his pace, but the grip on his shoulder only tightened. He knew he'd never get out of the arms of a football player by himself, let alone the captain. Khan Noonien Singh scared him really, but he would never admit it.

"Going anywhere,  _Spock_?"  

No one knew Spock's real name and no one bothered to. Even in his mind, he referred to himself as "Spock".  Why would he even bother? He never even tried to ask why people called him that, he just hoped it had nothing to do with pockmarks.

"I asked, are you going anywhere,  _fag_?" Those words hurt Spock. He wasn't mad someone called him gay. He was gay. What bothered him was why would someone use it as an insult. How  _illogical._

 _  
_He simply waited for the bell to ring, the football team wouldn't hurt him, they couldn't hurt him, not in front of everyone. When the bell rang, Khan pushed him away and followed the other students to the classrooms.

Spock had lunch that period. He walked slowly, his thighs barely separating, until he reached the bathroom. He took a tissue out of his pocket and used it to open the doors, without touching the billions of bacteria left there by other students. You never know what boys might catch during wanking. 

His hand travelled up to his hair, trying to fix his hair. He pulled his bangs mercilessly, covering his pointy ears as well as he could. He didn't want people to make fun of that  _too_.

Spock looked around nervously. No one was in the bathroom, he was sure of it. He didn't hear any footsteps either, but his hands were shaking. He slowly pulled out his mother's eyebrow pencil, which he managed to take while she wasn't looking.

He started sharpening it, slowly at first, but as he calmed down a bit his hands began moving faster. He raised the pencil to his eyebrow and redid the line he had done earlier this morning. His unnatural eyebrows weren't convenient for him either, so he tried hiding them as well as he could.

He wasn't sure what he was scared of more, people finding out he does his eyebrows or that he uses make up.

And then the bell rang.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov almost has a heart attack, Spock is sad and Jim Kirk is.. Jim Kirk.

_James Tiberius Kirk_. The name sounded so manly, so majestic. No wonder the girls were going so crazy. New students are usually the main conversation topic, but this time James was the  _only_  thing everyone talked about. From what they've heard, from a trustworthy source of course (Janice Rand made sure of it), he was a football player and his eyes were a dreamy blue. That is of course if you'd believe everything Janice says.

Nyota Uhura was a real beaut. Which (not according to her of course) was why she was the head cheerleader. She chewed her gum slowly, opening her mouth as to show her pearly white teeth. She was standing in the middle of the corridor, surrounded by other cheerleaders, not bothering to move. She kept her hands on her hips, sometimes moving them up and down.

Meanwhile, Janice tried getting as much attention as her friend. Partly, she succeeded. Mainly because she kept her cheerleader skirt much higher than it should be.

She and Christine Chapel had p.e. next period, so when it was five minutes to the bell, they went to change. Professor Pike got angry when his students were late.

So Nyota walked alone to class, her hips swaying from side to side, her short skirt bouncing up and down. She was in no hurry, double science certainly wasn't her favourite. Since all the back seats were taken, she sat in the front.

Pavel Chekov stared at the ponytail of the girl in front of him. Not just any girl, Nyota Uhura.  _That_  Nyota Uhura. The perfect, gum chewing, Nyota Uhura. He breathed out and raised his now sweaty palms and started scribbling in his science notebook.

"An allele or allel, is one of a number of alternative forms of the same gene or same genetic locus. It is the alternative form of a gene for a character producing different effects. Sometimes, different alleles can result in different observable phenotypic traits, such as different pigmentation. However, many genetic variations result in little or no observable variation..." Professor Saavik said, stretching out the words, her voice quiet. Of course, no one was listening.

"Most multicellular organisms have two sets of chromosomes; that is, they are diploid. These chromosomes are referred to as homologous chromosomes. Diploid organisms have one copy of each gene and, therefore, one allele, on each chromosome. If both alleles are the same, they and the organism are homozygous and the organisms are homozygotes. If the alleles are different, they and the organism are heterozygous and the organisms are heterozygotes." She kept on going, while her students paid no attention at all. Pavel heard someone snore behind him.

"And that's all you need to know about alleles for now." The bell rung. On spot. Pavel sighed and looked at the clock, dreading the next period. Not that he hated science, but with Mrs. Saavik it was just  _boring_.

" **Who on ze Earth even even invented double science? Not ze Russians of course**." He thought to himself and shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" he looked up and saw that Nyota has turned around to face him.

"I was thinking." he said quickly. She raised an eyebrow and tapped her finger on his table. She opened her mouth and he thought she was going to say something, but she only made a bubble out of her chewing gum. She picked his notebook up and turned it around so it would face her. She popped the bubble loudly.

"They're in Russian. The doodles." She noted.

"Yes." He watched her trace the words with her perfectly manicured finger. She stopped at the word surrounded by hearts. "Ныота" it read. Pavel winced mentally, but thanked god she couldn't read the russian alphabet.

When he found himself, surprisingly, writing Nyota's name, he thought the only logical thing to do was surround it all with hearts. How inconsiderate of him.

Nyota chewed her gum loudly. "Can you teach me the Russian alphabet?"

"That's not a good idea."

 

Spock rummaged through his bag, desperately trying to find his  phone. He was hiding in the toilet. Again. He looked up at the doors of his cabin and read whatever the students wrote. Usually about love, relationship. Spock believed in love, he believed someone would love him. One day he'd find his one and only, he knew it.

Spock liked to dream. He liked to dream that no one made fun of him. That he was safe. That no one judged him. That he was loved. Oh, god, he wanted to be loved. Any way.

He heard someone knock and took in a sharp breath.

"Come out, fag, I know you're there." Spock put a hand over his mouth. Another knock followed.

"Come on, we're not going to hurt you." the words, so sarcastic, cut through the air, leaving a sense of danger.

"He's not there." One of the footballers said and with that the whole team left the bathroom.

Spock didn't dare to move at first, but when he did, his hand still remained over his mouth. He started shaking violently and tears soon followed. He wanted to hold back, he wanted it badly, but he couldn’t stop his emotions any longer. He only hoped no one would hear his sobs. His hands, wet from his tears, messed up his hair, but he couldn’t care less.

He put his hand on the handle and pushed the doors softly. He toddled to one of the sink and grasped it tightly. His breathing was starting to become calmer and calmer.

That's when he heard the doors open. He quickly picked up his bag and ran to the doors, looking down. 

 

Jim said goodbye to his new friends and decided to go to the bathroom before the lesson. He was about to go in, when someone, a boy obviously, almost knocked him over.

"Whoa, slow down." he said, laughing softly and looked at the boy, who kept his head so low that Jim couldn't see his face. "Watch out, mate."

Spock tried to get past him, but Jim stopped him with his arm. 

"Are you alright?" Jim asked quietly and Spock breathed out heavily.

"Leave me alone." he cried. "Stop making fun of me, just leave me alone, _please_." and with that he pushed past Jim and left the bathroom for good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you liked and what i should improve! thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> //A.N.// 
> 
> aye this is my first fanfic on here. i suddenly came up with the idea in class and just had to write it, so i hope you enjoy it just as much as i liked writing it
> 
>  
> 
> feedback'd be nice, please and thank
> 
>  
> 
> i'm @jlmmycarr on twitter, so tweet me if you'd like


End file.
